ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit?
The series follows 13 guests, including one who is secretly the "killer," living in a Beverly Hills mansion named Rue Manor. They are guided by the butler, Giles (Gildart Jackson) who also acts as the show's host. Within the show's fiction, the guests, along with Giles and two maids, are trapped by the killer within the house grounds until they determine who the killer is. An early episode shows that Giles is wearing an ankle monitor that forbids him from leaving. The killer sends messages to Giles to relay to the surviving guests, informing them of their situation and cryptic instructions for determining his or her identity. Each episode, at least one guest is "murdered" (through staged events by production) by the killer. After the shock of the event, Giles offers the remaining guests an opportunity to search one of three areas (usually the crime scene, the last known whereabouts, or the morgue containing the victim's body) to discover clues about how the murder was carried out. Guests are free to select which area to search. Afterwards, the guests are given an opportunity to talk to each other and trade information about what they have found in order to piece together the crime. Guests then participate in a riddle challenge that leads them in a competitive search through the mansion. The guest who is able to complete the challenge receives an additional clue that may greatly help in solving how the murder was committed. Guests are given limited opportunities to congregate, where they can share, withhold, or lie about whatever information they find from their investigations and riddle challenges; at all other times, guests are isolated from each other. For the most part, the killer is as unaware of upcoming deaths and challenges as the other guests. Later, guests are individually taken to a private room where, in monologue, they describe to the unseen killer how they believe the murder took place and make an accusation as to who the killer is. However, each elimination is actually based on the guests' performance on an unaired written quiz that objectively assesses the accuracy of their theories. During dinner, Giles presents a message from the killer. The message states which guest had the most correct theory and is subsequently spared from being the killer's next victim. The message then fully explains how the murder was completed. After this, Giles hands an envelope to each remaining guest. Those receiving cards with the word "Spared" performed well enough to advance to the next episode. The lowest-scoring guest, along with at least one other low-scoring guest (including possibly the killer) will receive a card with the word "Scared." The killer will then eliminate the lowest-scoring guest(s) by "killing" him or her, in turn setting up the murder to be solved in the next episode. In the finale, the contestant that survives to the end and unmasks the killer will leave the estate with $250,000. WON The player won Whodunnit. R-UP The player was the runner-up. Spared The player performed well enough to escape the killer's attention. Scared The player was marked for possible elimination, but survived. Killer The player was revealed to be the killer. Spared The killer singled the player out as the strongest performer. Scared The player was eliminated. Accusation History Alliances Joey's Team #Joey #Justin #Jessy #Nasia #Nina #Mau (formerly) Tom's Team #Tom #Mau #Mark #Tyler Delilah's Team #Delilah #Nasia (formerly) #Ali Episodes Each "murder" is listed under the episode in which its events are investigated, although brief footage of each murder (except for the first) is shown at the end of the preceding episode to reveal who was eliminated.